The Truth
by Ai Usagi
Summary: Cute TamaHaru fluff. based upon that one little story that the girl asks if the guy thinks she is pretty, etc. Really cute!


The Truth

By Ai Usagi

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the fantastic, absolutely awesome manga of Ouran High School Host Club? If you do, then, no offense, you must be really stupid….

Author's Note: There are spoilers contained in here, so please go to to read chapters 57-74, if you're confused. That is all.

It was lunch, and instead of keeping his promise to sit with Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club, he sat with those girls. Haruhi did NOT like those girls, not at all. Not because of their personalities, because they were some of the nicest girls ever. Haruhi disliked them for another reason, one that both Mei-Chan and the rest of the Host Club knew. After sitting in awkward silence, someone had to break the silence, before Haruhi nearly scared of those girls.

"So, I see someone's a little jealous." The Shadow King said with a smirk, which caused the glaring to turn to Kyoya, "SHUT UP!!!! I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!"

"You know, everyone in the cafeteria can hear you right now, so you might not want to scream, do you the idiot to catch on?" Kyoya said, trying to torture Haruhi as much as possible. Haruhi quickly took a look at Tamaki, sitting, talking, and eating lunch with those girls.

"If you want to talk to him so much, then just ask him to talk to you in private." Kyoya said, with mysterious intentions. Haruhi glared more daggers at him. Apparently she wasn't in the mood for it today.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're not jealous? Because if you're not, would Hikaru be in this bad of a mood?" Said Kaouru, with a smile on his face, pointing to the brooding twin. Unfortunately, she also glared at them. She was definitely not going to talk to Tamaki after _'the incident'_ with him at the graduation ceremony. Last time she talked to him after it, she slammed the door in his face, opened it, and then invited him in for lunch. Thank god he had to go get his stuff for the main house or else she would have had to have a long, awkward lunch with him, and the fact that her father came at the same time would have probably been even more awkward.

"Well Haruhi, are you going to go talk to him?" Kyoya asked once again, obviously planning something awkward for Haruhi and Tamaki. She glared at him even more, if that was possible. Then she remembered what Mei said at the ball. She got up and headed towards that dreaded table. Tamaki looked like he was enjoying himself, but it just seems like he's saying the same thing over and over again. "Ladies, you should see the garden at the main house! It's fantastic! Oh, and I get to see Grandmother and Father every day!!!!" He smiled, but it was more of a sad smile, though the fangirls didn't notice the difference between them. Haruhi stood behind him, almost not wanting to disturb him.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, I think Haruhi-kun wants to talk said one of the fangirls. Tamaki turned around to see Haruhi, both were deep red. And while they were trying what to figure out what to say, the fangirls were plotting something unbeknownst t to the world.

"Hey, Haruhi!! How are you?" Said Tamaki nervously. She just had a blank expression on her face. "Haruhi?"

Finally she snapped out of the blank, non-thinking state she had been in. "Semapi, can I talk to you?" "Sure, Haruhi!!!!" He said, finally smiling a real, genuine smile. "Semapi, fangirls." She said pointing to them, as Tamaki let out a small 'oh'. "Maybe we can talk somewhere else" Haruhi said, not liking the look in the fangirls' eyes. "Well, how about the Club room?"

"Can't they changed the key, and its forbidden right now." replied Haruhi, noticing the fangirls were planning to make their move.

"Okay, let's go the library. " Tamaki, said, getting a little creeped out by the fangirls himself. "Which one?" Haruhi asked, eyes darting back and forth between the fangirls and Tamaki. "We'll decide on the way there! " He said smiling, wanting to escape from the fangirls as fast as possible. "Umm….Ladies, I have to go now, but, ummm, have a good day, I'll come back as soon as possible!" he said, knowing how to get them off his back. "Bye Tamaki-kun!!!" screamed all of the fangirls.

As he and Haruhi were walking to the library, he refused to make any eye contact with her. "So, which library will it be?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki decided that they should go to Library 3. As they walked into it, Haruhi's face looked extremely red. She sat down on at a chair near a cherry wood table. She looked around the damn rich kids' library.

"Is it okay if I can ask you some questions I read from a book?" (She's referring to a shojo manga, LOL!!!!) Haruhi asked, becoming even more read. "Sure!!" Tamaki said, smiling the hugest ever smile again. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag, and a pencil. She quickly wrote down three questions. She handed the paper and pencil to Tamaki, who, when he read them, became slightly red. He quickly wrote down the answers to her questions. She looked at what he wrote down when he passed it back to her. She nearly started crying.

**Do you think I'm pretty?**

**No.**

**Would you want to me with me forever?**

**No.**

**If I were to leave, would you cry?**

**No.**

She dropped the paper and got up out her chair, ready to leave. But as she got up, something, no someone, grabbed her wrist. It was Tamaki. He looked at her with those sad eyes.

"Haruhi, I do NOT think you're pretty, I KNOW you're beautiful. I do NOT want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. If you were to leave, I would NOT cry, I would DIE! This is the utmost truth." He said, still looking up at her with those sad eyes. Haruhi had no idea to respond. HE gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, making her feel weak in the knees.

"MOEI!!!!!!!" you could hear in the background. They turned around to meet their new stalkers. "Holy crap!" Haruhi said, noticing her stalkers. "They think we're….ummm…." Haruhi did not want to finish that sentence, because she was definitely not that, she was a girl, which they didn't know. "Let them think what they want to think." Tamaki said, winking. "After all, we, the Ouran High School Host Club, will give all of our customers what they want, and if that is what they want, I guess we'll just have to give them just that." He said, with a mischievous look on his face, tilting Haruhi's head up.

"MOEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fangirls screamed.

Ha!! That's the end, quite interesting, isn't it?! LOL!!!!


End file.
